Little Dancer
by SilverMoonForever
Summary: What happens when a blast from Mai's past causes her to take on a case by herslef and trick Naru into letting her do it? 1 PISSED narcissist. This is a story b4 Love Under the Full Moon. Please R&R! Also Mai and Naru don't end up as a couple.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone I know that I'm still working on Love Under the Full Moon but I just had to write this story cause if I didn't do it now than I would forget about it later and it relates to the one I first started. By the way Naru and Mai will not end up as a couple on this case cause it intertwines with Love Under the Full Moon. This story is when SPR gets a case at an old dance studio that has a ghost that hurts all of the best dancers. What will happen when the dance teacher asks Mai to step in for one of the main dancers? Read to find out! Also I don't own Ghost Hunt cause if I did I would have made Mai and Naru a couple at the Kazai case. Please R&R!**

**Mai's POV:**

"Naru when are you going to accept a case? It's been two weeks since we've taken one on and you've declined the one that held the most promise." I asked while dropping off the tea that he asked for a few minutes ago.

"If you had a brain than you could have easily figured out that the case that you said had 'the most promise' was just caused by lack of sleep and paranoia." Naru said taking off his black reading glasses with one hand while the other put down the file that he was reading.

"Well sorry for not having a brain." I pouted as he took his tea and lifted it to his beautifully pale lips. When he drank I saw the tension leave his shoulders as he laid back into his chair.

"To tell the truth I'm surprised that you can make a cup of tea this good with what little knowledge you have."

"Is that supposed to be an insult or a compliment?" I asked starring him down just daring him to call me stupid once more.

"Relax Mai it was indeed a compliment. No need to get yourself worked up about it. Now than if that's all that you wanted to say you're dismissed." He put back on his glasses and began reading once again, though I decided to stay waiting for the thank you that we both knew I would never get. After 3 minutes of waiting I just gave up and went into the lounge.

"Stupid, tea addicted, thick headed, narcissistic, jerk." I muttered under my breath as I sat down in my chair. After filing some papers away I heard the bell ring indicating a new client. I stood up and went to the door to go great them. When I arrived I saw a middle aged woman with dark brown hair up in a tight ballerina bun. She had sparkling green eyes that were filled with pride (maybe even more than Naru). What caught my attention the most was her figure. She seemed to have the poise, grace, and body of a dancer.

"Hello is this the physic research center?" She asked giving me a warm smile.

"Yes, I'm sorry my name is Mai Tamiyama Ms?"

"Marri Tanga. Please call me Marri though." She said bowing at me.

"If I call you Marri than you can call me Mai okay." I said smiling brightly at her, though I couldn't help starring at her and her form. "Um if I may ask are you a dancer?"

"Yes how did you know?" She asked looking at me with wide eyes.

"You just look like one so I thought that I should ask. Anyway how bout we talk in the lounge instead of out here." She nodded her head and I took her to one of the couches there.

"Mai how did you know what a dancer looks like?" she asked as I prepared the tea for us deciding to wait to tell Naru about Marri. When I came back in I handed her, her cup and pondered over how much I could tell her. Finally I decided to tell her half of the truth.

"I used to dance when I was little. My mom thought that I would be nice for me to know how to dance since the name 'Mai' means dance." I smiled remembering how proud Mom and Dad had been when I first started classes when I was 2, and how after every recital they would take me out for dissert to where ever I wanted to go. That is before they died.

"Which styles did you learn?"

"A lot." I sighed remembering all of the different dances I had to remember and how I would often mix them up.

"How many?" she asked laughing at my expression.

"Well let's see…." I got up off the couch and faced her. "I did ballet, cha cha, tango, salsa, rumba, samba, waltz, ballroom, jazz, hip-hop, tap, modern, jive, break, folk, belly, chair, pole, cage, and don't kill me for this one but lap dancing." I laughed as I did a classic move from each of the styles that I listed.

"I see so you are a very colorful dancer. Which one is your favorite to do with a partner?" she asked completely intrigued with my knowledge of the art of dance.

"Oh that's a tuffy. But if I had to choose than I would have to say either the waltz or the tango." I said looking up all proper when I told her trying to look sophisticated.

"Okay than which one's your favorite without a partner?" She asked through her giggles.

"Hmmmmm. That would probably be a combo of jazz and pole dancing." I said gliding around the room with a little bit of grace before sitting back down. "So which styles did you learn?"

"Ballet and jazz. Actually I'm a teacher at a dance school specializing on ballet." This time it was her turn to stand and do some dance moves showing off her grace and poise in each step. Once she finished going around the room she sat back down as we erupted in a bunch of giggles. "Actually the reason I'm here is because of the school."

"Really? Which school do you teach at?" I asked taking a sip of my tea that has already cooled quite a bit.

"It's at St. Dance Studios" I nearly choked on the tea as she said the name of my old dance school. "Oh my are you alright?" Marri asked looking at my carefully.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just that, that's where I used to take dance lessons and it just brings back memories." I looked into my tea cup and the dance competitions flew into my mind.

"Are you serious? Who was your teacher?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Rosa. She taught me all that I know." Marri gasped causing me to turn and look at her.

"Well did you know that she's no longer teaching?" This took me by surprise. _'How could Rosa not be dancing anymore? When I was still there she lived to dance and to teach the art of dancing.'_

"Why isn't she teaching?"

"Because she's now the head master of the school!" she squealed making me twice as excited as before.

"Oh I'm so happy. I can't wait to see her again." I looked at my wrist watch and saw that it's been already an hour since Marri has gotten here, and we haven't even talked about the haunting yet. "Well I better go and get my boss to tell him about your case." As I got up and started walking towards the door I stopped and looked back at Marri with a pleading look in my eyes. "Also could you do me a favor and not tell anyone that I went to that school, and that all that I know how to dance is waltz. I don't want my friends to make fun of me and say that I'm not the type of girl that they would picture as a dancer."

"Sure Mai it'll be our little secret." Now knowing that I won't be made a fool of in front of my friends I walked up to Naru's office door and knocked.

"Come in Mai." I entered the room and closed the door to face Naru. "What is it Mai?" he asked with a tint of annoyance in his voice.

"Um we have a potential client and I would really appreciate it if you would take on this case." I stood there in silence as Naru thought over the idea, but he just lifted up his folder and waved me away.

"I'm looking at a case that probably has more potential than yours does. Please send them away, and once you send them off I would like some tea."

"Naru could you at least listen to what's going on, please." I asked using every ounce of patience that I had to not yell at him.

"My answer is no Mai, and that is that." He said without looking away from his file.

"Fine than I'll take this case on my own." I said with such ferocity in my voice that it actually made Naru look up from his file.

"No you're not."

"Who's gonna stop me?" I asked questioning his authority over me.

"I am. Mai you're a magnet for danger so why in bloody hell would I let you take a case on by yourself?"

"Fine I won't go there." Just as I was about to leave I had an engines idea. "By the way Naru a few friends of mine are coming for a visit for a few days, and I know that you don't like it when people are loud in the lounge so I was wondering if I could have those days off so that I could keep them from getting in the way of your work."

Naru pondered over this and nodded his head in agreement. I left the office and my little plan was already into play. _'You told me that I can't go in alone, but not if I went with someone who could protect me.'_ With that in my mind I went to the lounge to tell Marri that I alone would take the case, and that she should tell me about the haunting when I arrived. _'Sorry Naru, but this is something that I have to do. I just hope you'll either never find out or that you'll forgive me.'_

**So what did you think? I had to add that Mai is starting to become rebellious so that it fills in some things for the other story. Anyway I'm *Mai and Naru brakes into the room panting for air***

**Mai: There you are.**

**Naru: Where were you? We were waiting in the room for the other story that you were writing. Why are you here?**

**Me: Sorry you guys I forgot to mention to you that I was going to be writing another story to you didn't I.**

**Mai: You think?**

**Naru: No duh Sherlock.**

**Me: As I was saying I'm sorry for not posting this story up first and that it may get a little confusing, but at the end it should make sense. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! My other story took up a lot of time, and I lost track of time with it. Please forgive me… and review. I don't own Ghost hunt cause if I did than there would be a second season already. Please R&R!**

**Mai's POV:**

I arrived at the dance school early the next morning ecstatic that I got the pleasure of working on this case. Even though it's technically against Naru's wishes, but at least I'm not alone. I looked down at my mom's fox-cat Nala as she looked up back at me with her warm silver eyes. I picked her up and placed her around my shoulder so that she wouldn't get lost and also she made me feel safer. Waiting outside of the head master's office was a boring task, but she was a rather busy person so Mai couldn't blame her.

"Ms Tamiyama the head master will see you know." Called the secretary from behind the main desk as she was organizing papers, almost instantly reminding me of my work back at the office. I moved into the office noticing that the chair was facing the window away from me, and sat down waiting to have Ms. Rosa speak first.

"I thank you for taking our case. You see we have a very important contest coming up and all of the female contestants are getting hurt, and can't perform. As you can see this is a very big deal and the school's reputation depend on you getting rid of this spirit. Now do you have any que- Mai is that you?" Rosa spun her chair around to face me and as soon as her blue eyes met my cinnamon ones she recognized me.

"Yep. Long time no see. How are you Rosa?" I said smiling a wide grin at the shocked and surprised expression on the elderly woman.

"Well besides the ghost problem everything is wonderful. Now when did you become a ghost hunter? The last time I saw you was last year's competition when you won the first place trophy in jazz for this school." She said making me blush at the memory.

"Well how I became one is complicated, though through this line of work I learned quite a bit about myself." Nala walked down my shoulders and went over to Rosa to say hi.

"I see. Isn't this your mother's spirit animal? Why is she with you here?" she asked scratching Nala under her chin.

"I was told that I couldn't come alone so I asked Mom if I could barrow her for a while, and she had no problem with it."

"How is Sakura doing anyway? It's been forever since I've talked to her."

"Mom's fine. Actually she and Dark are going to be getting married next month. In fact I believe that I have an invite for you." I looked through my purse and found the pink envelope with Rosa's name on it and presented it.

"It's about time those two got hitched I mean really they've been together for what? A century or so, and they knew each other for even longer than that." Rosa huffed looking over the intimation with sparkling eyes. "I see so it's on July 4. Ah day after your sweet sixteenth birthday huh? I wonder how that will all work out, but knowing her she knows what she's doing. "

"Yeah after all my time knowing Mom I've learned to just trust her and go along with it."

"Well she did a fine job of raising you and from some letters that I got from her she's doing a splendid job of raising Anji, Nula, and Sophie."

"Well she is known as the village's Mama."

"Yes, yes and a good Mama she is. Oh that reminds me aren't you going to become a mother after this year?" she asked causing me to jump in my seat from the sudden question.

"What in the world are you talking about Rosa?" I asked completely taken back by her question.

"Mai don't play dumb with me. It may fool humans, but it won't fool an ancient blood elder like me. I know all about that boy that you saved 10 years ago that you're to be wed to in your 16th year. After all I was still a hunter when that happened." She said surfacing the image of the pale dark haired boy I rescued from a soul eater when I was 6.

"Rosa it's still 3 months away before it becomes 10 years. There's still 3 months for something to change that foresaw wedding. Anyway I have a few questions about the case." I said directing the conversation back to the case so that I could finish it by the time of the dance tournament.

"I see ask away."

"First of all where are the places that have the most activity?" I asked trying to remember all of the questions that Naru asked the clients on the other cases.

"The stage, main ballroom, and the large ballet studio." She responded with a sad look in her eyes.

"And what tends to happen there?" I pulled out a notebook and pen as I started jotting things down.

"Well there's a woman who just comes in and starts dancing with us as if she's a part of the class. Once the dance is over then she disappears and an accident occurs causing our prima ballerina to get injured." Rosa sighed picking up a picture on her desk, and handing it to me. "These are our prima ballerinas. I crossed out the ones that have been targeted already. I ask that you protect the remaining 5 from getting hurt as well as taking care of the ghost."

"I understand. Please leave it to me. Oh also I know I probably shouldn't have done this, but my boss didn't want to take the case, and he wouldn't let me take it on so I took a week off of work saying that friends were visiting."

"And you don't want him to know that you're here, right?" she finished knowing full well what would happen if I were to be found out by Naru.

"Un."

"What's done is done. It can't be helped. Now that you're here why don't we get you to your room?" she asked getting up from here seat motioning for me to fallow her. I fallowed her down the familiar hallways that I once wandered as a student here reminiscing in the memories that just this one hallway held for me. Before I knew it we were where my room was set up. "Now then do you mind telling me what you plan on doing to take care of the ghost?"

"You always had to know what was going to happen don't you. I plan on entering once again, and becoming the best prima ballerina causing me to become the ghost's new target. Hopefully in doing so I'll be able to talk to her, and help her move on." I replied placing my bag on the bed, and pulling out my favorite practice dancing outfit. It was a mid cut of red tank top and tight black leggings that just went down past my knees.

"I see." She looked at the attire that I began to change into (since we were all girls here), and a small smile grew on her face. "I remember that outfit. You wore it every day no matter what. Always saying that it was your special charm that made you work harder." I finally had the outfit on, and I stretched warming up for all of the work that I would soon be putting on my body.

"Of course I worked hard in this. After all it was my mothers." I said with Rosa knowing full well that this time I ment my birth mother instead of my adoptive one. Once I was satisfied with how much my body was stretched I put my hair up into two ballerina buns with red ribbons that always reminded me of that one girl from Tokyo Mew Mew. What was her name again? Mint? Oh well whatever her name was it always reminded of that.

"Yes she was one of the best dancers, and she always dreamed of dancing with your father. Those two were the best of the best at this school." Rosa sighed telling this story for the umpteenth time. "I remember when your mother was told that she couldn't have children. Once she got married to your father her new dream was to have children with her blood, and somehow by some miracle your elder sister was born. Hence why she was named Yume for dreams, and then a year later-"

"-I came along and got name Mai because I was born in this dance studio." I finished like the end of an old children's book that everyone knew the end of. Rosa shot me a look that clearly said that I shouldn't interrupt her. "I know, I know. It's just you've told us this a million times." Quickly I walked out of the room and headed towards the large ballet studio with Nala hoping back onto my shoulders, and Rosa fallowing close behind.

"One day you'll know the importance of those stories." Rosa scolded like she always did when I took my past lightly. "Anyway has Yume woken up yet?" I stopped dead in my tracts while the image of my sister lying in a hospital bed still in a coma since she was 13.

"No, she hasn't. But she will be up before Mom's wedding that much I can promise!" I said willing myself to move forward again, and push that hurtful image out of my mind.

"I see. Well than time for class to start, as well as your investigation Aoi Ookami." She whispered in case any of her students who just so happened to be walking this way that were within ear shot didn't hear us. I simply responded with a nod, and at that note the large double doors opened showing the place that I would be working with for the week. Or at least until Naru figured me out, and came marching in here.

**Thank you all for reading! Please review! The more reviews the faster I'll type. I promise. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**AUTHOR CHAPTER REALLY IMPORTANT**_

**Hi everyone. As you know I've been really slow in updating my story, but this has an explanation, and no it's not pure laziness. At this moment in time I am currently working on getting my first novel published by the end of this year. It's going to be a time consuming process since I have to type it up, edit it, repeat, send it in, hope they like it & I don't have to change anything, change thing that are needed to be changed, repeat, hopefully have it published, and still go to high school and homework. Unfortunately I have no idea how long it'll take, but I will try to update as much as I can. Please be patient with me until then.**

**Sincerely,**

**SilverMoonForever**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hi everyone sorry I've taken so long to update this story, but I've been bombarded with tests and all my ideas have been going to either A) my book, B) Love Under the Full Moon, C) a PruCan fanfic that just recently took residence in my mind, or D) I just was lazy :P Again sorry and I hope you enjoy the third chapter to Little Dancer!**

**Mai: Please R&R for Naru to be able to show up in this story's chats.**

**Mai's POV:**

"Finally, I thought today would never end." I sighed collapsing on my bed, extremely happy that the lessons at the academy were over for that day.

Today was absolutely hectic. _'And I thought that Naru's paper work was tiring, God was I ever proven wrong. The only difference is that I actually like this type of work.'_ It was true I never pictured dancing as work; it was always fun and a great way to spend time with people who had the same passion I had.

The plus side of today was the fact that I was able to become a prima in my first dance class since it was Ms. Rose who was teaching it and knew of my plan, although I completely forgot how much work it was to actually do ballet. It didn't really matter too much though since my body is able to quickly adapt. The minus was that I still had a lot to cover before becoming the main prima.

"Mai, are you there?" asked Marri from behind my door.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" I answer as she opened the door and sat down on my bed.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me asking you a question."

"Shoot." I replied coolly wondering what she had to ask.

"I was wondering, were you the Mai that won the dance competition last year for Jazz?" she asked causing me to shoot up into a sitting position startling her.

"How did you know?"

"Ms. Rosa has a picture of the winner in her office and she looked a lot like you so I just guessed." She laughed reminding me of a young school girl gossiping to her friends about the boy she liked.

"Ah, well that makes sense. Please don't tell anyone about that. I don't want to be treated differently just because I won last year. I'm already getting grief from the others about how this was my first day and how I'm already a prima." I stated remembering the riot that Ms. Rosa caused when she announced that.

"Just like how I shouldn't tell anyone from the office that you're here?" she asked giving me a 'I-knew-from-the-beginning' smirk.

"Yeah, not unless you want Naru to come here and make me go back to the office and refuse to help you ."

"Well we wouldn't want that now would we?"

"No I don't think we do." We both burst out laughing wiping tears from our eyes. "Anyway since you knew about that, and me, do you know about Mom?" I asked wondering just how much this woman knew and if she was one of us ancient bloods.

"Of course Sakura taught me how to read so of course I know." Understanding immediately what she was saying I decided to test her out. _'So you can read me?'_

'_And I can respond to you.' _Her voice popped into my head startling me, but quickly got over it.

"Awesome."

"Why thank you." After a moment of silence Marri looked at me and smiled wickedly. "Want to go and practice?"

"But the ballet studio is locked how are we- DUH!" I said face palming myself at my stupidity.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"Hell yeah."

No sooner had I said that did we quickly make our way to the studio in our ballet slippers. The studio was exactly as I remembered it. The tall ceiling, beige walls, and thirty eight different mirrors placed upon said wall. It reminded me of home. The large dance studio that Mom taught me my private dance lessons at. How warm and welcoming it is to just go there and show my emotions through dance. _'This is why I love being a dancer.'_

"I know what you mean. Dancing is the best stress reliever." Marri agreed as we put our legs up on the bar and began to stretch.

"Yeah, I totally agree. Whenever I get really stressed out about Naru I always just dance it off when I get the chance. Sometimes I even do it in the bathroom on cases so that I can be calm when I face him." I sighed remembering the Case at Yasu's school and how when Naru had Lin reverse the curse I had to dance to shake off my pride and be able to apologize to him, only to have him apologize first.

"By the way who is 'Naru'?"

"Oh he's my boss. His real name is Kazuya Shibuya, but everyone at the office calls him Naru~Chan the Narcissist."

"Why did he get a nick-name like that?" Marri asked practicing a battement tendu.

"Simple, because he has the biggest ego that I've ever seen, and is so stubborn that he could easily make a donkey jealous." I replied matter-of-factly. "Once he even said 'Unfortunately, There's only enough room for me in my mirror.' When one of our co-workers tried to ask him out." I said trying to imitate Naru's voice only to fail epically.

"Okay now I get why he's called Naru." She said trying to stifle a laugh. "How do you deal with someone like that on a daily basis?"

"Honestly I don't really know myself." I sighed beginning to question the reason that I actually did put up with him._ 'Maybe it's the fact that I look past all of his faults. I mean he may be a tea addicted, narcissistic jerk, but he's also very caring in his own way. Also when you get one of his real smiles then you know that you really earned it and are actually growing on him.'_ I sighed doing a pirouette en dehors with my left leg in the air.

"Mai the reason you put up with him is because of a little thing called 'love'. You might have heard of it, but then again maybe not." She teased taking my dehors a step farther by doing a rond de jambe en dehors with the same leg as mine, while at the same time making me lose my balance as I tumbled to the ground.

" Marri!" I exclaimed as my face flushed at her accusation.

"But Mai your face tell it all." She stated making me blush even more. "So spill, tell me how long you've dated and how far you've gotten." She squealed trying to keep her excitement down to a minimum.

"You're wrong we aren't together." I said as my mood took a turn for the worst.

"Why?" she asked as if it were the dumbest thing in the world for s not to be together.

"Because he thinks that I'm in love with his dead twin brother Gene." I sighed going back over to the bar to do some rond de jambe a terre.

"Wait, what?" She shouted coming over towards me also practicing rond de jambe a terre only she was facing me.

"Back on our last case before he went to England we were trying to find his brother's body which was dumped in some lake. I told him I loved him and he asked me if I loved him on Gene, since Gene was my spirit guide. Me being an idiot I decided to let him think that I liked Gene saying that Gene was the better choice since he was the kind twin, but in reality I love Naru not Gene. But I said it so that way he wouldn't have any connections to this place, so he could move on with his life. Little did I know that he came back only to have me fall for him all over again, and I can't tell him because he'll just think that he's a replacement for his brother. Also I have way more complications that prevents me from even telling him anything about how I feel." I sighed realizing how hopeless my love for him really is lost.

"Well then just tell him what you just told me." She said as if it were the obvious answer to my problems.

"I can't. Like I said there's other complications that stop me from even telling him I like him." I protested.

"Okay what's stopping you?" she asked rolling her eyes as if it were something like 'because he doesn't like me'.

"The arranged marriage Mom has for me." Marri stopped in her tracks and looked at me with a sympathetic look, but it soon changed to a determined one.

"Well just tell her you don't want to marry the guy and elope if thing take a turn for the worst." I stared at her for a while and broke out laughing. "What? I don't get what's so funny." She said only making me laugh even more. Finally calming down I faced her and smiled.

"You know what , I might just do that." I said in a serious tone.

"Really?" she asked with hope filled eyes that there might be more to mine and Naru's love life.

"Yep I'll do that, just as soon as hell freezes over." Just as I said that the entire room dropped ten degrees and all of the lights turned off. I quickly got next to Marri and braced myself for anything to happen. Suddenly a few mirrors broke and I covered Marri with my own body to protect her from any shards that fell our way. When it was over the lights flickered on and the temperature returned to normal.

"What the hell was that?" Marri exclaimed obviously not used to anything ghost paranormal happening to her.

"A poltergeist, looks like our little dancer has finally decided to take part of the performance." I said scanning the area for how much damage was done.

"This is so unreal. The ghost has never done anything like this before. Why would it start now?"

"Not a clue, but I think we should go to bed." I said beginning to head on over towards the door.

"Yeah that sounds like a good-HOLY SHIT MAI! Get over here!" she screeched making me sprint over to her leaping over the shards of glass.

"What's wrong?" I asked wondering what could have made her freak out as much as she did.

"Looks like you're the new target."

"What are you talking about?" I asked wondering how she managed to get that idea.

"Look." She pointed to a large area of shattered glass. It was different from the others shards. Mainly because it was covered in someone else's blood since both Marri and myself didn't have any wounds, but the other reason was because it spelled out words to us. Not just random words, but a message to us, no, to me.

'_Join me in the dance of death, Mai.'_

**Me: So what did you think? Again I apologize for not updating it as much as the other story. It's just I can't have this one give away a key part of the other story so I have to kinda keep it on the down low until it's already reviled in the original. Especially since this one is just supposed to explain it a bit more.**

**Naru: For once you're actually planning a head. Congratulations you just proved to the world that you do have a brain somewhere in that minuscule scull of yours.**

**Mai: Naru don't be mean to her! **

**Naru: I think you have the least amount of room to speak since you ran off to do a case all on your own. I just can't wait to get my hands on you.**

**Me: Why, because you want to make her scream out when you put your-MPH!**

**Naru: Remember Silver this is a rated T story.**

**Mai: …O/O… **

**Me: New topic! All of those phrases that you didn't understand in the story were different ballet style of dance. The explanation of each one is featured bellow.**

**Battement tendu- stretched beat. ("Tendu" for short.) Slide the working foot out until only the toes are touching the floor; then slide it back. An important exercise for learning to move the foot quickly and gracefully while maintaining placement. Balanchine considered it the most important exercise in all of ballet.**

**Dehors-Used to describe motion away from the front of the body. **

**Pirouette en dehors-the dancer turns so the raised leg rotates away from the front. **

**Rond de jambe en dehors-the working leg moves in a half-circle away from the front toward the back.**

**Rond de jambe-Round of the leg, a circular movement of the leg. Ronds de jambe are used as an exercise at the bar**

**Rond de jambe a terre-Rond de jambe on the ground. An exercise at the bar or in the centre in which one leg is made to describe a series of circular movements on the ground. Both legs must be kept perfectly straight and all movement must come from the hip, along with the arching and relaxing of the instep. The toe of the working foot does not rise off the ground and does not pass beyond the fourth position front (fourth position ouvert) or the fourth position back. This is an exercise to turn the legs out from the hips, to loosen the hips and to keep the toe well back and heel forward. There are two kinds of ronds de jambe a terre: those done en dedans (inward) and those done en dehors (outward).**

**Naru: Review, it puts Silver in a better mood and makes her easier to handle.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hi everyone what's up? I've been told by my beta's of my book that they'll be ready for the next chapters for me soon so before they do I'm gonna try and get as much of the story typed up as I can. **

**Naru: Knowing you it'll probably only be about 2 chapters.**

**Mai: True, but I think that they'll be 2 awesomely awesome chapters.**

**Me&Naru: ….**

**Me: Have you been spending time with Prussia?**

**Mai: Maybe…**

**Naru: Who?**

**Mai: Only the awesomist guy in the world.**

**Me: I'll take that as a yes.**

**Naru: And what does this have to do with anything? **

**Me: It means that we'll have a very, very, very crazy Mai. *Backs away from Mai and gets a straitjacket***

**Naru: Huh?**

**Mai: Awesome! *Starts running around the room screaming***

**Me: Need I say more?**

**Naru: Prussia whoever you are when I get my hands on you, you will wish you were never born. *Goes chasing after Mai* Mai, get back here.**

**Me: Well, since those two are busy I may as well to the intro. I do not only Ghost Hunt, nor do I own Prussia. Please R&R!**

**Mai's POV:**

The next morning d I was on high alert ready for anything bad to happen, luckily because of the incident all the classes were canceled, thus letting the students have a free day. Apparently this is the most damage that the ghost has done to the school itself, so something must have caused it to go crazy. Now all I have to do is find out what caused it and why it's here, then I'll be able to exercise her without any problems.

At least that's what I hope will happen, but knowing me in my luck I'll end up having to either A) call in Naru, and suffer his wrath for disobeying him, B) take care of it all by myself, but end up getting hurt and/or kidnapped, or C) a combination of the both, which is what is most likely to happen.

Sighing inwardly at my incapability to get anything done right without the help of the others, especially Naru as I began walking down to the cafeteria for lunch. '_Gosh darn it, why do all my thoughts immediately go back to thinking about him?'_

'_Simple, because you love him.'_

'_Gene, what are you doing in my head?'_ I asked freaking out since the only person that I've ever been able to do that with was my sister Yume, which reminded me that I haven't spoken to her in a while, and that I needed to contact her soon to be able to put my plan into action, but that's for a different day. Right now I need to focus on figuring out this case, and why Gene is in my head.

'_Because you'll need my help with this case. I can't believe that you actually went on ahead and took it on all by yourself. These are the kinds of stunts that make Naru worry about you, and unable to trust you with certain things involving a case.' _He sighed reminding me of his narcissistic brother who if finds out will end up killing me in cold blood.

'_Gene please don't tell your brother about my case or else he'll kill me.'_ I begged knowing that he had figured out how to communicate with his brother once he came back from England.

'_Don't worry, I'll only tell him if it's a case that there is no way in hell that you can solve it or unless you get yourself into something that's way over your head.'_ He reassured making me sigh of relief knowing that he will stick to his word, and not tell Naru. _'After all I wouldn't want my idiot scientist of a brother to kill my sister-to-be before he realizes his feelings for her. '_He snickered making me blush in embarrassment.

'_Gene! Your brother doesn't like me like that. At least not like I like him.' _I said feeling my blush deepen at me admitting my feelings for my narcissistic, tea addicted, coldhearted, jerk of a boss.

'_Come on Mai, you two are perfect for each other, and I already see you like my little sister.' _He complained making me laugh as I pictured him with his lips pouting and giving me his signature puppy dog eyes.

'_And I see you as my older brother, just like I see Ayako as my motherly older sister, Monk as my overprotective older brother, John as my relaxed older brother, Masako as my younger sister who I always fight with, and Yasu as my mischievous older brother.' _I said listing them off in the order that I met them and how I saw them as.

'_I see and where does not fit into all this?'_ Gene questioned with a certain tone that made me imagine him giving me his classic I-got-you-so-now-spill look.

'_In all honesty I really don't know.'_ I said giving up in defeat knowing that in one way or another he would end up getting me to confess my feelings for Naru.

'_As I said earlier it's simple, it's because you love him. Anyway, the reason I'm here is not because I wanted to annoy you about your non-existing love life with my brother, but instead to warn you about your case.'_ He said becoming deadly serious.

'_Okay then, what is it?'_ I asked becoming just as serious. _'And Naru says that I can't be serious at all, if only he knew.'_

'_Mai focus please. This is important.'_ Gene said reminding me that anything that I think of he will instantly hear.

'_Sorry, you were saying.'_ I prompted as I entered the cafeteria, and got in line for some salads.

'_Anyway as I was saying, the reason that I'm here is because this girl, er ghost is upset that she never got to be the Prima of her favorite ballet.'_

'_What happened, did she not get picked to be the Prima?'_ I asked wondering if she committed suicide which was the reason for her still lingering in this world. It could have been a revenge thing that she was taking out her rejection on the Prima ballerinas that were chosen.

'_No she was picked to be the Prima, but she lived at home and when she came to the school for the performance she was hit by a car and died with her last glimpse being that of a sign that had the title of the ballet that she was supposed to star in.'_ Gene said with a bit of hoarseness in his voice.

'_You okay?'_I asked wondering why he seemed a little bit off when he mentioned her death. Normally when he mentions the other deaths he has no problem with it, so what's so special about this one? I wondered picking up a Caesar salad and finding a table for one right by a window where I could talk to Gene without any interruptions.

'_Yeah just memories of my death kinda flashed through my mind, but I'm all good now, after all you don't feel pain when you're dead.'_ He joked trying to make light of the situation, and make me think that he really is okay, when I know that he's not.

'_Gene you don't have to pretend that being dead is okay. After all I'm sure as hell that it sucks although the no pain part would be pretty awesome.' _I said thinking of how much less trouble I would cause if my injuries didn't hurt and I was able to just pick myself up and get back to work. I was pretty sure that Naru would be quite happy with that.

'_Thanks Mai, but what can I do. Once you've been dead as long as I have there is no way that I could come back to life. After all there was a funeral for me, and it would be pretty weird if some random day I went up to my parents house and say: __Hey Mom and Dad, guess what I'm alive and okay, so you know the grave stone that you have for me, well you can take it down and open that space to someone else.__'_ He joked yet again making me chuckle and nearly choked on my food.

'_I guess that would be pretty weird, but I think it would be better if you were alive and with us instead of left for dead.'_

'_Any way, back on topic. So the reason that she's here is because she wants to dance her ballet, and to do that she'll need a body, but not just anybody. A body of a Prima, and she won't take anything but the best. All the other pre-was that got hurt were rejects that didn't hold up to her expectations. Now however she's found a perfect candidate.'_ Gene explained so that I could easily comprehend it where as Naru would have given a complicated and elaborate version then dumb it down for me.

'_And how does this relate know why I should be careful?'_ I asked realizing that this information only explained the reason why she's here, and not why get involved my safety.

'_Because she's chosen you.'_

'_I think I got that when she left the message for me.'_

'_You don't get it do you. If she takes over your body she will end up destroying you from the inside out.'_

'_Okay didn't know that part, how do I stop it?' _I asked quickly becoming dead serious.

'_Well for one always have Nala with you. She'll be able to protect you to some extent. Personally I would get the rest of the group to help you too since they'll be able to offer you a lot more protection than your mom's demon cat-fox.'_

'_Gene I can't. Nauru will only have me turn around and drop the case there is no way that he'll take it and or help me with it.' _I protested even though I knew that that was the better way to go.

'_Then just tell him how much this place means to you. I'm sure that he'll take it once he knows.'_ Gene reasoned trying to sway me to call up Naru for some help.

'_No means no Gene.'_ I stated firmly telling him that there is no way in heaven above or hell below that I'll budge from my decision.

'_Find out your way, but don't come crying to me when Naru finds out on his own.'_

'_Goodbye Gene.'_ I said disconnecting the link finishing my lunch in my own mind thinking about the information that she told me.

**Gene's POV:**

'_That girl is going to be the end of my afterlife. There's no way that she'll be able to take care of it on her own. Guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands. I just hope that Mai won't be mad at me when it happens.'_

**Me: So what did you think?**

**Mai: I wonder what Gene is planning on doing?**

**Gene: Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if we told you now would it Mai.**

**Mai: Holy hell Gene, don't scare me like that!**

**Gene: Sorry I just couldn't help myself.**

**Naru: Why are you even here?**

**Me: Because I asked him to.**

**Gene: Yeah Naru, I would have thought that you were smart enough to figure that out on your own.**

**Naru: What did you say you stupid medium?**

**Gene: That you're not as smart as you portray yourself to be you idiot scientist.**

**Naru: Shut up, at least I'm alive.**

**Gene: I may not be alive, but I can still kick your butt.**

**Naru: Oh yeah, trying me. *Throws punch***

**Gene: Fine I will. *Throws counterpunch***

**Me&Mai: *watches the twins fight***

**Me: Those two are just going to end up fighting the rest of the chapter, aren't they?**

**Mai: Yeah, maybe even into the next.**

**Me: Oh well.**

**Mai: Please review, it makes everyone happier. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: HI EVERYONE! XD**

**Naru: Geez you don't have to be so loud.**

**Mai: And you don't have to be such a mood killer.**

**Me: Thank you Mai. Anyway I'm cutting the chat time short so I don't own Ghost Hunt or Antonio or Lovi. Please R&R!**

**Mai's POV:**

"Again Yume!" exclaimed Ms. Rosa, calling out my alias so that no one would really know what my name truly was.

"Yes Ms. Rosa." I responded as I went back to practicing my chaîné turns, which is actually much harder than it looks. My snow white hair with ice blue tips fell out of their buns, since I kept turning the way I did, and got into my red contact covered eyes. I did two more rounds of the turn and then finally got the green light from Ms. Rosa telling me that I was good and that I just needed practice with my pas de deux with my partner Antonio, who's from Spain, to perfect our catching and lifting.

"Yume-chan!" Antonio called making me turn and smile at his bright green eyes. He was the only one in this dance studio besides the teachers who knew who I really was since he was one of my best friends back in the day.

"Hey Tony!" I replied walking over to an empty area so that we could practice.

"Mai you won't believe what Lovi did yesterday." He said doing his usual gushing about his boyfriend Lovino, Lovi for short. Yes he's gay, deal with it and move on.

"What did he do?" I asked as we did a simple "fish".

"He fell asleep on the couch holding onto my shirt and then when I asked him about it he blushed and ran to his room. It was so cute!" he squealed like the girl he really was.

"Dawwww! That really is adorable! Is he coming to the performance?" I asked hoping that I would finally get to meet this infamous Lovi of his.

"Yep! Is anyone going to be there for you?" he asked meaning no harm, but bringing up the fact that I was disobeying my SPR "Family" reminding me that no one would come.

"My family is kinda at odds right now so I don't think so, but maybe my mom and aunts will be able to come." I stated deciding to call Mom, Aunty, and Madoka when the lesson was over. _'Although I'll have to make sure that Madoka doesn't say anything to Naru or else I'm screwed.'_

"Well that sucks." He sighed as he put me down.

"Tell me about it." I agreed making my mood worsen. Suddenly an idea came into my head that I just had to have us try. "He Tony, how would you feel for a challenge that could end up getting us in some deep shit?"

"Do you even have to ask?" He laughed giving me his don't-you-know-me-by-now look.

"Even if it's the 'Leap of Faith'?" I asked giving him my daredevil look.

"Again, do you have to ask?" he laughed backing up from me so that I would be able to get more air.

"Nope!" and with that said I took off and soared through the studio. Ms. Rosa didn't even notice what we were doing until I leaped up in the air and flipped myself upside down. I prayed that Tony would catch me, or else I would have one hell of a head ache. Luck happened to be on my side since he did indeed catch me. A huge smile was slapped on both of our face at our accomplishment when he set me down. "That was awesome!"

"Si amiga, si." He agreed. Hi fiving me.

" Yume, Antonio. Office. NOW." growled Ms. Rosa who now had her hunter aura surrounding her. The rest of the students giggled with snotty sneers and pointed at me. I could faintly hear what they had to say about me too.

'Looks like that Prima wannabe just got Tony in trouble.' _'I'm the wannabe? Half of you bitches can't even do a proper arabesque, and you're calling me the wannabe?'_ I thought as my anger slowly built.

"But Ms. Rosa-"

'Serves her right for coming in here and acting like such a big shot, when she's really such a small fry.' _'Small fry? I know I may be short, but that doesn't affect how I dance you ho!" _I stewed as my knuckles turned white from griping my fist to hard.

"No buts Antonio."

'I hope that ghost actually gets her so that way it'll knock her down a few pegs.' _'THAT'S THE LAST SRAW!'_

"Ms. Rosa the rules clearly state that if students execute such a move then they don't receive any punishment and that they get to leave class early as well." I stated making the students that were talking about me shut up and Ms. Rosa fume a bit.

"Alright Yume you have a point. Please refrain from doing such things in the future. You two are done for the day." She finally said with a heavy sigh slapping those bitches across the face as an expression of shock and immense anger took over their already ugly faces. Tony beamed as I just shrugged and headed towards the door.

Just as we reached it the lights turned out and rapping noises filled the room. I cursed under my breath as I got in front of Tony hopping that nothing would happen to him. As soon as it started it ended and the lights flickered back on. Thankfully no one was hurt, but the ghost left me another message. One that chilled me to my bones; it was on a shard from the mirrors that broke in the studio that Marri and I were in once again written in blood, it read:

'_Will your Prince save you or die with you my little Odette?'_

**Me: Sorry it took me so long, my friend helped me come up with a crap load of ideas, so I should be updating more.**

**Mai: YAY! XD**

**Naru: Whoop-de-do.**

**Me: Anyway here's the explanations off all those dance terms Mai used.**

**chaîné turns- Short for tours chaînées déboulés, "chained, rolling turns." Fast turns on half or full point with the legs in a tight first position, rotating a half turn on one foot and the other half on the other foot. Done one after the other so they're "chained" together**

**"fish"-where the lady is picked up from an **_**arabesque**_** position and folds her bottom leg up, then is swung back by the man so she makes a curve like a fish close to the ground **

**leap of faith- this is the jump when the lady takes off and turns in the air so that she will land on her head if the gentleman does not catch her**

**arabesque-A pose with one leg stretched straight out to the back and one arm usually stretched out to the front. The back leg may be on the floor or at 45, 90, or 135 degrees. (These angles are measured from the vertical; 90 degrees means parallel to the floor.) **

**Mai: PLAESE R&R! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hi everyone! **

**Mai: Hola!**

**Naru: Why me?**

**Gene: I don't know?**

**Naru&Mai: Why are you here?**

**Me: Because I finally got enough reviews for him to join in.**

**Gene: YEP! XD**

**Naru: If anyone asks, I don't know them.**

**Gene: Awww, come on Noll where's your sence of fun?**

**Naru: anywhere, but here.**

**Mai: Those two really are brothers.**

**Me: Yep.**

**Mai: Anyway Silver doesn't own Ghost Hunt or the characters.**

**Gene&Naru: REVIEW! Hey that's my line!**

**Me: *Sigh* =_= For the thoughts whoever's POV it is will be regular Italics while the other's will be the other persons.**

**Mai: So please R&R! XD**

***While Mai and Antonio just got out of class this is what's happening with the Twins***

***In the Astral Plane***

**Gene's POV:**

"_I really hope that Mai won't be too mad at me for breaking my promise to her, however that last message just made this a whole new ball game. Sorry Mai, I know you won't like this, but I'm bringing the Narcissist in to take over the investigation!"_

***At the Office***

**Naru's POV:**

'_Yet another boring day at the office. What I wouldn't give for one of Mai's cup of Earl Grey.'_ I sighed hopping that Mai's friends would leave soon and that she would come back soon.

"Aww, look at my little brother stewing about not being able to see his little Mai~chan." Said a very familiar and annoying voice of my brother.

"_What do you want Gene?"_ I asked resisting the urge to send him to kingdom come.

"For you to listen to what I have to say." He said causing me to debate about cutting the line or leave it in case it actually had some value. After a moment of silence he understood that I was waiting for him to tell me his story he once again began his rambling on in a much serious tone. "Mai's in danger."

"_WHAT?"_ I exclaimed wondering how she could have gotten herself into trouble this time since she wasn't on a case and instead being with her friends from out of town, who I haven't heard of until three days ago. _"How could she have gotten in trouble with her friends, when she hasn't even been by a ghost for at least a month?"_

"Well you see, she is with her friends; that part's at least true, but they're not from out of town. Unless you count being in Tokyo is considered out of town."

"_Why would Mai lie about that?"_ I asked feeling hurt that she couldn't trust me with the truth about where she was going to be.

"Because you're too much of a stubborn, narcissistic idiot to go and help that one dance school that her friends are attending. Also it didn't help that you said that your case was holding more potential then her's when she even asked you as a favor to take it. Not to mention that your's turned out to be just an unstable house while her's has an actual haunting that wants her body to harbor it's soul!" He scolded making me feel ten times as worse. Then it clicked; Mai is in some serious danger. "Bingo we have winner! What will his lovely prize be? Oh I know rushing his ass over there to go help his assistant solve this stupidly intense case!"

"_Wrong, I'm going to pull her off it and make sure that she's stuck doing office work for at least two months." _I retorted getting up from my desk with the information about the school in my hand.

"You can't do that!"

"_And why not?"_

"Because she's already not going to trust me as it is, because I told you and broke our promise. I'm not going to break another, and have you take her off of this case because I told on her." He confessed making me stop in my decent to the door to call Lin, and have him call the others to tell them about Mai's stupid stunt.

"_Then why are you telling me this now?"_

"Because this is way too much for her to handle on her own. At first it seemed fine for her, but then it made her it's target and all I know is that it won't end well if you don't go and save her."

"_She broke her promise about not going alone, so I have no problem taking her off the case"_

"But she didn't go alone!"

"_Who went with her; her adoptive mother's spirit animal?"_

"How did you know?" he asked in a serious voice making me soon realize that he was indeed serious and Mai had truly gotten adopted.

"_Wait, What? Mai got adopted, since when?"_ I asked, inwardly panicking as to why she didn't tell me about her not having new parents. I mean we all know that she's a scatterbrained klutz, but this is too mush even for her.

"Since her birth mother died. Apparently the woman who adopted her baby-sat her since she was really young, and Mai already saw her as another mother. It even got to a point to where she would call her Mom when her mother was gone for long business trips. She was a teacher at a school and took her in until Mai decided to support herself, although her 'mom' keeps tabs and helps her financially. Even if she doesn't realize it."

"_How could that woman be allowed to adopt her if she lets her do things like that?"_

"Because it's a lesson apparently."

"_A punishment?" _I asked ready to call for Mai to be taken away from the woman into his custody to me sure that she would be okay.

"I don't know when I asked Mai she said it was a lesson for her to understand how life worked outside of her village. Back to the point though, you can't be upset with her since you were the one that made her go on and do something like this. After all if had just taken that case she would be safe and happy knowing that her friends would be okay."

"_I get it already, I'll leave her on the case, but I refuse to leave her unprotected."_

"She does have her mom's spirit animal."

"_I doubt that a spirit animal will be able to protect her."_

"It's actually stronger then all of Lin's shiki, so I think she'll be fine with her. I just want you there in case things take a turn for the worse which I predict happening."

"_Fine, I'll call the others and be over there as soon as I can."_

"Don't. Give her until tomorrow morning."

"_And why is that?"_

"I'm gonna try and make it so that she realizes that she needs your help and calls you so that way she doesn't realize that I broke our promise."

"_I see, very well I'll leave it to you."_

"Thanks Bro, also don't dog on her when you get there. She's actually been doing really well with that thing."

"_Don't worry I won't hearse her."_

"Good. The last thing she needs is you on top of all the stress from the case."

"_Bye Gene."_

"Bye Noll." With that the line was cut and I could finally think without him knowing h=what was running through my mind.

'_Now to go save that stupid assistant of mine.'_

**Me: So wha'd ya think?**

**Naru: It's about time I got some screen time.**

**Mai: Damn it Gene you're so dead!**

**Gene: Noll save me!**

**Naru: Mai leave him alone, it's your own fault that you're in this situation.**

**Mai: WHAT DID YOU SAY!**

**Me: Oh dear, here we go again. Mai, Naru grow up and-MAI DON'T CHASE NARU AROUND WITH AN AX!**

**Gene: Please Review, it might stop Mai's rampage.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hi everyone!**

**Mai: We're back and better than ever!**

**Naru: No you're not if anything you're worse than before.**

**Mai: Stop being such a meany Naru.**

**Me: Yeah, just because you don't have a sense of humor doesn't mean that you have to be our buzz-kill.**

**Gene: Yeah Noll, lighten up. Live a little.**

**Naru: Says the person who's dead.**

**Gene: Why you-**

**Me: Anyway before the twins fight again, Mai do you want to do the honors?**

**Mai: Sure. Silver doesn't own Ghost Hunt. Please read and review!**

**Mai's POV:**

"Mai what the hell happened back there?" Tony asked is a low whisper as we walked around the school's garden, since we were let out so early, looking around at every corner trying to make sure that no one was around to hear our conversation, while I put my cell phone away from calling Mom, Aunty Momo, and Madoka (which I had made absolute clear not to tell anyone, especially Naru, about since I would probably not make it out of this case alive).

"Well I became the target of the ghost, just as I planned." I sighed speaking at a normal volume, since everyone was still in class. Yes, even if a ghost targets someone in class only the person targeted is allowed to leave class early. That or you do a supper hard ballet move like me and Tony did.

"Mai are you an idiot? I mean I know that you're from a hunter village, but still. Demons and ghosts are two completely different species. If they could be killed by hunter means, I would have already dealt with it by now. Also keep your voice down; you never know who's listening to our conversation." Tony scolded with his little whisper making him look more funny than intimidating.

"Yeah I know the difference, but I'm currently working as a ghost hunter for SPR, so I think that I know what I'm doing. Also, no one is out here so chill, if they were I would have smelled them so we're fine." I yawned a little tired of all the increased activity that had now been placed within my schedule.

"But still, wait, when did you become a ghost hunter mi amiga?" he asked giving me his confused puppy face that looks absolutely adorable on him. _'If he weren't gay then I would have defiantly have had asked Tony out by now, but alas he is a gay wad and has Lovino to look after him.'_ I thought giggling at my inner fan-girl-ness. "What?" he asked again obviously not knowing what was so funny.

"It's nothing also I've been ghost hunting for about, maybe a year now?" I asked trying to remember exactly when I had started working for Naru.

"Do they know?" he asked with an edge to his voice obviously not approving of anyone knowing about the village secret.

"About the village, no." I said making him sigh in relief only to have a new look of question on his face.

"Then why are you here by yourself?"

"About that, did I tell you that I also I kinda mentioned to them that I was hanging with some friends from out of town as a way to get here." I sheepishly said praying that he wouldn't be upset like he usually did when I did beyond stupid stunts like this. Unfortunately my prayer wasn't answered.

"MAI!" he exclaimed completely forgetting about or original bickering about staying silent or not, oh how I wished we were still on that topic.

"What, my boss wasn't going to take the case and I just couldn't sit around while the school needed my help!" I explained in a rush trying to justify for my lie, but epically failing in doing so since Tony was giving me the older-brother look.

"Still, you shouldn't have lied to them." He scolded in a flat tone which made a few shivers go up my spine.

"I know but,"

"No but's, your calling your boss right now and telling him the truth and filling him in on all that had happened so far on your case." He stated firmly grabbing me by my wrist and began forcefully dragging me down the path to the girl's dormitory at which I was staying.

"No, I can't! He'll take me off the case and won't take it. I just can't leave because a ghost threatens me. If that were the case then I wouldn't have ever gotten as far as I have, since every case I've been on I've been a victim, so please, please, _please_ don't make me call him." I begged breaking down into the one thing that would make him give in, tears. _'He always was a sucker for when I cried. I wonder if he's the same way with Lovi?' _I questioned not letting my kicked puppy face down to add for ultimate effect.

"Fine, but if one bore bad thing happens then I don't care I will call him if I must to make sure that you'll be protected, especially since a werewolf can't really stop a ghost." He admitted, reminding me that he no longer was a kid, since he was now seven teen, so the werewolf gene in his family must have finally kicked in. _'Huh, no wonder I heard howling last night.'_

"Dawwww~ Thanks Tony!" I exclaimed hugging him tightly, but not as tightly as Monk does to me. Causing him to laugh until it abruptly stopped causing me to look up at him in confusion.

"Uh Mai."

"Yes?" I asked now letting him go and taking a step back just in case he sensed something that I didn't

"Call your boss." He demanded getting into a defensive stance.

"Why?" I asked quickly following his lead making sure that nothing paranormal would sneak up on us. He pointed over to the bench in front of the rose section on the garden. On the bench was yet another shard of glass from the mirror once again with blood written on it.

'_The ball is coming close Odette, but will you survive another night?'_

"Shit." Tony cursed as he read it. "That's two in less than an hour. I don't care what you're gonna say, you're calling Naru."

"Trust me on this one. I completely agree. Just let me grab this and I'll-" I agreed as I reached for the shard, but immediately as I touched it I felt intense pain fill my body. Finally when it became unbearable the sweet pain free darkness wrapped around me like a security blanket, guiding me into the world of dreams.

**Me: So what did you think?**

**Gene: To answer this question, please scroll down all the way to the bottom of this page.**

**Noll: Then press the **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** tab which should be in blue.**

**Mai: Finally type in your answer and press **_**SUBMIT FEEDBACK/REVIEW**_** and you're done!**

**Everyone (except for Naru): PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hi everyone!**

**Naru: You know what I've noticed?**

**Me: What?**

**Naru: That you start out every single one of your fan fictions with a 'Hi everyone' and end it with a 'So what did you think?'**

**Mai: Wow he's right.**

**Me: Sorry.**

**Mai: That's okay as long as the story's good then who cares!**

**Naru: Then everyone must care.**

**Me&Mai: HEY!**

**Naru: Silver doesn't own us or Ghost Hunt. Review if you know what's good for you.**

**Mai's POV:**

I woke up and saw that I was floating in the spirit world. How I know that, you may ask. Well I got a pretty good clue do to the fact that I was floating around in a black void with little balls of spirits floating all around. Joy. Since I was in this plane I began looking for Gene since he probably had a good reason for me to end up coming here instead of waiting for me to fall asleep and tell me whatever it is.

"Odette." I heard a voice call. I quickly turned around to see a ballerina dresses in blue and red was standing behind me. She was defiantly a foreigner, maybe from Germany. After all they did have a thing with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked walking up to her trying to see if she's someone from the school.

"Hakucho." _'Swan? Who names a kid swan? Then again who names a kid dance?'_

"I'm Mai; it's nice to meet you Hakucho." I responded trying to be nice even if the rest of the kids in my class are stuck up bitches than at least I'll know that they only hate me for my dancing ability.

"Little Odette, that is who you are." I looked at her with I'm sure to be a confused look only to meet her dead blue eyes. _'Geez, if Naru and her went head to head at trying to see who could have the deadest expression I honestly don't know who would win!'_ I thought shivering slightly under her gaze.

"Huh?" I asked voicing my confusion since my obvious look didn't give her the hint to elaborate anything for me.

"Odette in Swan Lake; that is the dance that I never got to be in, the dance that I died for; do you want to see how I died?" She solemnly asked shifting her gaze from off into the distance onto me. Deciding that my voice shouldn't be trusted I nodded my head and that's when the scene before me changed.

There was a girl in a purple coat running towards the cross walk that connected to the school at a fast paced sprint. One which Mai wouldn't have been able to see if she was a normal human, but fortunately she wasn't and was then capable of seeing the girl's inhuman speed. It looked as if she would make it across the side walk with her speed, but it started to flash signaling that it would soon be the cars turn to take the road, so she only sped up more. She reached the street and was just about to get to the other side of the street a car came zooming out of nowhere and hit the girl head on. The body rolled off of the windshield onto the roof and then got impaled by a sign. (I would go into immense detail, but this is a T rated story.)

"What are you? There's no way that a human could run that fast."

"I'm an Engkantada, or at least I was before that damn bus hit me." _'WHAT? An Engkantada! Those fallen angles? There's no way that they could die from a simple impact of a car crash!'_

"But I thought that you were immortal, so how can you die by being hit by a car?" I asked voicing my question truly shocked on how something so powerful could end up dead within a like five second span.

"My powers were just sleeping until death. Now I can get revenge for all those who taunt me with their dances that think that they're the most graceful being there is."

"You're the one doing all or this?" I questioned just realizing that she was a ghost, or rather the ghost that I was hired to get rid of. _'Damn, I can't believe that I'm going up against an Engkantada who's power has been dormant until death. This is gonna be a tough case to fix by myself.'_

"Yes, but now I can finally stop." She said stopping my mental rant on how hopeless this case seemed to become.

"You can?" I asked full of hope. Maybe this is just a ghost who just wants to move on, but just couldn't due to jealousy, but has finally saw the error of their ways and decided to finally find peace.

"Yes, now that I have a body that is as skilled as my old one."

"That's great, congradu- Wait, what!" I exclaimed at how my hope had not been answered. _'This just keeps getting better and better.'_

"Now be a good little dancer and give in, I would hate to ruin that perfect figure of yours." Hakucho began advancing on me with a meticulous aura surrounding her causing me to back away in fear.

"No you can't have it, it's mine!" My body tensed and took a fighter's stance so that I could at least hold her off for a little while. After all, I refuse to go down without a fight! She seemed to understand that she wouldn't be getting my body without a fight to the death of our souls, and drew back with a small smile dancing on her lips which only added to my nerves since her aura was still the same as before.

"Then sleep well Odette, and know that tomorrow may be your last." She then disappeared leaving her voice to echo in the black void. Deciding that it would be in my best interest to wake up I forced myself out of the astral plane and came face to face to a worried Tony.

"Mai! Are you okay? Do I need to get the nurse?" I ignored his questions and reached into my pocket, grabbed my cell phone, hit Naru's number (yes I have it on speed dial as #2), and handed it to him, getting a confused look from him.

"Tony, tell Naru that I need his help on this one." And with that I crashed back into the world of darkness and this time pleasant dreams of nothingness.

**Me: Well I finally got to one of Mai's dreams.**

**Mai: Yay!XD**

**Naru: Bout time, she's completely useless otherwise. **

**Mai: HEY!**

**Me: Anyway, I plan on making this story only have about maybe 6 more chapters. Give or take a few. So I'll mainly be working on finishing this one up so that I can focus of finishing my other longer story. Then hopefully write another. (Which I have already started hand writing!)**

**Mai: Yay!**

**Naru: Please review the more reviews she gets the fast this story will be finished and the sooner my hell ends!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Here we are yet again at another chapter.**

**Mai: You seem to be updating this story really quickly, what's the occasion?**

**Me: My Birthday is coming up soon and I want to finish it so that I can officially say that I was so awesome that I finished a chapter story on my 16****th**** B-Day.**

**Naru: When is it?**

**Me: Valentine's Day.**

**Naru: You do know that, that's only 3 days away right?**

**Me: I know, which is why I need to write as fast as I can!**

**Mai: That's the spirit! Please support Silver and R&R! P.S. She doesn't own us.**

**Naru's POV:**

It had only been a couple of hours since I had talked to Gene, and every second that passed I only became more and more restless. _'Damn it Mai, why do you have to pull all of this stupid shit? I swear you're gonna be the death of me.'_ I sighed knowing full well how true that statement is. Just as I was sure that I was gonna lose the last bit of sanity that I had left I heard my cell phone ring. From the ring tone that she had set to smile by some pop singer, I knew right away that it would be Mai begging me for my help. I couldn't help the small smirk form itself on my lips. I went and answered it with my usual emotionless mask on.

"Mai this better be-"

"You have to get over here asap!" Exclaimed a male voice that I didn't recognize cut me off.

"Who are you, and why do you have her phone?" I asked bitterly debating whether or not I called her cell phone company and see if I could track it down somewhere.

"Mai's friend, Antonio, but that's not important she needs some serious help!" He franticly stated making me groan and wonder what that idiot could have done this time.

"What happened?" I asked, knowing that I should have just showed up instead of listening to Gene about waiting for her to call me.

"The ghost's targeted her."

"What else is new?" I sighed in relief at this. '_After all she is a big girl; she can hold her own against a little ghost threat for a little while.'_

"And she nearly died three minutes ago." He said nearly in tears. _'And I stand corrected. Again, damn it Mai!'_

"Where are you?" I asked getting up from my desk and putting on my coat.

"At the ballet school's courtyard by the roses." He stated with less sobs in his sentences.

"Get her somewhere safe. A bedroom would be a good place to put her until we get there." I explained hoping that he would fallow my instructions and not be an idiot like Mai was.

"Okay, just hurry." He begged before I hung up. _'Oh trust me I plan on it.' _I thought as I marched out of the room texting everyone what happened and where to meet me up at. _'Mai, please be okay.'_

**Mai's POV:**

The darkness soon started to recede as I began to hear voices reaching my ears. It was strange I swore that I knew whose they were, and yet I couldn't place them to anyone. Strange, especially with my sharp hearing. Maybe if I listen closely enough I'll be able to tell who is who.

"Do you think she'll wake up soon?" asked a worried male voice with a hint of a Spanish accent, Tony?

"Hopefully." Answered another male with another accent, Australian maybe. John? Yeah, defiantly John.

"What could have possessed her to take this on by herself?"

"The fact that she's stubborn and effuses to give in." quipped Masako as she huffed at me, obviously trying to make me look bad. Oh well I guess I deserve it.

"Now then it doesn't matter what made her do it, as long as she's okay right." countered John. I so owe him one. I mean he always stands up for me when I need it.

"True, but still I'm a little hurt at the fact that she didn't tell us. Monk, kiss away my pain!" Only one person could sound so energetically gay that there's no way that they're gay. That's Yasu without a doubt.

"Get away from me you freak, go bother the old crone!" panicked who only could have been Monk since after all, who else calls Ayako old and is targeted by Yasu?

"What did you call me!" screeched Ayako, as I counted down to when Monk would get smacked. Five, four, three, two, one, and-

"OW! Damn it woman!"

"Shut up you sniveling buffoon!" And here starts their usual fight. Better wake up and stop it before someone gets hurt. That someone being Monk. I forced my eyes to start to open which caused some attention onto me, which then led to all of the attention on me.

"Hey, she's waking up!" exclaimed Tony making me smile and open my eyes all the way to see that I was in my dorm room surrounded by all my friends. Even Lin and Naru were there.

"Hey guys." I said weakly as Ayako handed me some water that I happily took and greedily swallowed down.

"'Hey guys', you take a case without telling anyone about it and end up nearly dying on us and all you can say is 'Hey guys'?" Monk scolded as he slowly became red in the face.

"Well it's better than me being dead." I retorted, not being in the mood to take any shit from them today or at least right when I get up.

"Mai, that's not the point."

"You're right it isn't the point, but we're here now so let's focus on solving this and then we can deal with how we're gonna deal with her later." Naru butted in making me feel oh-so-much better. _'And here I thought that he was going to dog me the most for this stunt.'_ "Mai, would you mind answering a few questions?"

"Shoot." I replied snuggling back into the warm blankets around me letting myself get comfortable while Naru interrogated me and Lin type.

"First off why did you take this case?"

"Because my friends are here and are in danger, and you didn't want to take the case so I took it instead."

"What have you found out?"

"The ghost is a ballerina who wants to dance in Swan Lake, but can't until she gets a body. Her name in Hakucho and died in a car crash, just like Gene, but it had a more gory end."

"I see, Last question. Why do you have colored contacts in and bleached hair?" My hands naturally went up to my hair reminding me that I had yet to wash out the hair spray die and take out my contacts. _'Whoops, mistake on me.'_

"Well I enrolled to make it so that the ghost would come after me and I decided that I should go undercover to make it more convincing, and as you can see it clearly worked."

"I just can't see you as a dancer Mai." Laughed Monk as he double over in laughter.

"As I said I went undercover, that doesn't mean that I can dance." I countered praying that no one figured anything out about my past.

"Ms. Hara try and find this ghost, Ms. Matsuzaki go with her. Yasu, look up this Hakucho person and tell me what you find. Everyone else, start setting up base. Antonio stay with Mai at all times, oh and Mai, tea." With that Naru picked everything up and walked out of the room with everyone else in tow except for me and Tony. Tony turned to me with wide eyes and a shocked expression.

"Now I officially understand why you call him Naru, but damn was he ever HOT!" He exclaimed making me burst out into a fit of laughter. _'What would I do without my friends?'_

**Me: Yay I finished this one in record time!**

**Mai: Really?**

**Naru: Yes, 36 minutes in all.**

**Mai: Wow.**

**Me: I think that that calls for a review don't you lovely readers think so too?**

**Naru: Stop scaring them.**

**Me: Fine.**

**Mai: Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Yay!**

**Naru: Why are you so happy?**

**Mai: Because she got a few long reviews.**

**Naru: Imbecile.**

**Me: Please R&R!**

**Mai's POV:**

After I got Naru his tea, Tony and I decided to have a sleepover in my dorm (now remember everyone Tony here is GAY, so no naughty thoughts!). After all Naru did make Tony my official body guard on this case. So after a few cooking experiments that went awesome and a few pillow sights and horror movies later we found ourselves doing one of the best sleep over games ever: Truth or Dare.

"Mai, Truth or Dare?" Tony asked with an evil glint in his eyes, which I matched with my famous only to him are-you-serious look.

"Tony, do you have to ask?"

"Okay, okay Dare it is. Um, let's see here what's a good one? Oh I got it, you have to tell Naru that you're going to leave SPR and never come back unless he gives you more credit for your abilities."

"Well can that wait for a month and then I'll tell him?" I asked remembering the heart break I'll have to go through next month after my birth day.

"Oh that's right you're gonna become the head of your pack right?" Tony asked causing my mood decrease even more.

"Yeah, it sucks. Just when I get reconnected with everyone from when Naru left for England and broke my heart do I have to leave and go through all that depression again."

"That really sucks."

"And that's not even the brunt of it!" I said dreading this part of the reason. _'I mean really who does this to a six and seven year old child?'_

"There's more?"

"Yep, I also have an arranged marriage with some guy I saved a long time ago. In all honesty I don't even think he remembers anything about me."

"Which you?"

"Aoi Ookami."

"Do tell this story." He said lying down on the floor getting into a comfy position, knowing that this would be a very lengthy story.

"I didn't choose truth." I stated so that I could annoy him and also get away from telling this story, that I wish that never happened sometimes.

"Well you can't complete the dare immediately so you have to do a truth instead."

"Fine you win."

"Don't I always amiga?"

"Not when you talk about how you and your Lovi are."

"Hey!"

"Anyway, so the story goes like this:"

"_Mai, Yume, could you go check out the cemetery for me today?" asked my adoptive mother as she helped me get into my hunters gear._

"_Sure, but why are you asking us to do it instead of someone stronger?" I asked, as my elder sister nodded her head in curiosity._

"_Because, there's something going on there that you two can only take care of." She said mysteriously as she always did whenever something really big happened to someone, both bad and good. _

"_What is it?" Yume asked with worried eyes. She always wanted to be prepared for the worst of all situations which in this case would probably be a very good idea. I may only be six, but I'm not stupid!_

"_I don't know; I'm only going with my gut feeling." She sighed showing how worried she's been with her visions being blocked by some outside force, that or that she wants Dark to be home soon. _

_When will those two just get married already? I mean we can't wait forever!_

_**Trust me I completely understand.**_

"_Are you two listening to me?" Mom asked interrupting Yume's and my mental conversation._

"_No." we said in unison. Who said that twins were the only ones who do stuff like that?_

"_Just stay safe, also Yume. Aunty wants to talk to you, so could you go to her house after the check. Also Mai, we're gonna have a cake bake contest." She said after my face started to fall after the news of me being separated from my sister, causing me to smile happily at her._

"_Yay, come on Yume let's go, let's go, let's go!" I exclaimed dragging her from the house out into the full mooned night towards the cemetery. Yume and I ran through the woods taking the short cut at a lighting fast pace. I loved running. I don't know why, but I just feel so free when I do. Also it's a full moon so that only makes me feel even stronger! _

_I looked back at Yume and saw her in her battle uniform made just for her. Also all of her crimson tattoos showed (which were all symbols of being the head of our clan's children). Her long silvery hair was swept up into two high pig tails that naturally curled at the tips, and her icy red (which seemed more like an icy pink to me then a red) eyes scanned the area just in case danger was lurking in the shadows nearby. _

_My uniform was the same as hers as were my tattoos, except for the fact that mine were navy blue. Also there were some other differences. For one she was a year older than me and just an inch taller, but that was really the only body difference. After all, people always thought that we were twins, since we have the same birthday and all. Which is why we have different hair styles, my hair was much shorter then my sisters which was nice since I just hated brushing it out all of the time, but was the same starlight silver. Also my eyes were an Icy blue that I always was reminded of the sky at the first snow fall. Before I knew it we were already at the cemetery gates and had to split up._

"_Which side do you want Mai?"_

"_Um, I'll take the… The left!" I said after my gut told me which way._

"_Alright hopefully I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_Okay, see ya later Sis!" With that we went our separate ways. I began winding through all of the grave stones making sure that all of my senses were on hyper-drive._

"_Help!" Exclaimed a boy's voice. I stopped and listened trying to see where it came from. "Someone Please!" he called again from the northwest. _

_I quickly turned in that direction and got my sward out from my left side. When I got close to an open part of the cemetery I saw a simple demon cornering a boy around my age. He didn't seem to be from the village since I didn't recognize him and decided to slowly sneak up on the demon to see who this boy was. When I did however I saw the most beautiful eyes in my life! They were a blue deeper than any ocean that I've been to, and I've been to them all. In those eyes I saw pure fear and I snapped._

_Forgetting all about being sneaky I went straight for the demon and kicked it away from the blue eyed boy. I got into position and started my tango of death that would without a doubt end up with me the victor. After a series of jumps and flips and kicks I struck it in the heart and it turned into ash. I sheathed my sward and turned to the boy who was now staring at me in awe. _

"_Who are you?" he asked in a demanding tone._

"_Aoi Ookami." I responded since I knew that if we saved anyone then we were to give them our hunter name instead of our real name (Yume's is Aka Ookami a.k.a. Red Wolf). _

"_Why did you save me?"_

"_Because I can't let someone as young as you are die. How old are you anyway?" I asked hoping that I could change the topic. I didn't feel like getting interrogated that night._

"_Eight, what about you?"_

"_I'm six!" I proudly said causing the boy to stare at me blankly._

"_Why are you doing this?"_

"_Because this is my job, now come on. Let's get you to my house so that you can warm up and get out of this cold." Before he could protest I got him on my back and shape shifted into a wolf that began sprinting down the path to my home."_

"Then what happened?" asked Tony as he clutched his poor pillow to death.

"He stayed with me and Mom for a week. I showed him around town and we had a bunch of fun. I thought that it would be nice if he stayed with me forever, but I knew that was stupid."

"And now?"

"I haven't seen him in ten years, so I have no clue what he looks like now or how he is as a person."

Are you going to ever see him again?"

Well since I said: 'You have to promise that after ten years to come back here to see me, and in return I'll show you who I really am.' I'm gonna take that as a yes."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Sometimes I wish that I could get out of it super easily and not worry about it." As I said that the lights turned off and I felt an arm snake around my waist.

"_I'll make that wish come true my Little Odette, now it's finally time for our death duet!" _The last thing that I remember before being dragged off to where ever the Hakucho wanted me to be was screaming at the top of my lungs then passing out.

'_Naru, please save me.'_

**Me: Da da da dam!**

**Naru: Please stop being stupid.**

**Me: Why you!**

**Mai: Please review to stop their fight and- Silver put down the lamp! Anyway Review! SILVER I SAID DOWN NOT THROW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Hiya! Mai and Naru and Gene are working on something and left me all along to do the intro. T_T Oh well, anyway I don't own ghost hunt or any of the characters. (Try and figure out where Antonio is from)**

**Naru's POV:**

"Naru!" exclaimed the newest member of our team, just for this case though, as he busted through the door.

""What is it Tony?" Monk asked trying to calm down the frantic boy.

"It's Mai. The ghost got her!" On this note everyone started to panic. I turned to Lin and gave him the look which was for whenever I needed information asap. He looked at the monitors and locked in on the top far right.

"She's in the auditorium on the first floor." No one waited any time as we all ran out, including me, to the auditorium to see that Mai was on stage in a white ballerina outfit.

"Mai!" exclaimed Monk and Ms. Matsuzaki. Though before they could go up and get her, the ghost appeared right beside her in another outfit exactly the same as Mai's except hers was bloody at torn.

"_So you made it to our Duet. Please sit and enjoy the show."_ There was a sudden gust of wind that knocked us all down into a chair and seat belts wrapped themselves around our waists refusing to let us go and save Mai. Monk couldn't even do a proper chant because of this situation. In all, this was very bad. Suddenly music started to play and the ghost and Mai began to dance. Before we knew it Mai was dancing a beautiful ballet story. However when it came down to the final act the ghost stopped Mai and turned to us.

"_Now ladies and gentle men Odette must jump, jump into the afterlife of never ending dance!"_

"Mai!" We all exclaimed as she was raised up unto a moving platform that would have cause instant death from impact is she fell. She took a step off and began falling. Just as it seemed that she was about to die in front of my eyes like Gene did, a giant cat like being sprinted out and caught her. The great beast turned to the ghost and let out a monstrous rawer that shook the entire stadium.

"_No!"_ The ghost exclaimed as it burst into flames. When the flames died down the only thing left in the ghosts place was a pair of charred ballet slippers. Deciding to not let my guard down I turned to Ms. Hara.

"Is she gone Ms. Hara?"

"Yes." She sighed as some color returned to her cheeks.

"Mai you okay?" Tony asked as her held her close as her eyes fluttered open to reveal the brown eyes we all have come to know to hold so much warmth. The cat disappeared and was nowhere to be found. _'Was that her mother's spirit animal?'_

"Yeah, uh, what happened?" She groggily asked sitting up on her own looking down at her outfit, but just disregarding it as nothing really important.

"The usual." Monk teased. Poking at her cheeks causing her to swat them away.

"The ghost possessed you, you almost died, and now it's gone." Elaborated Yasu who helped her up along with Antonio , which she gladly accepted.

"Ah." Was her only response. How can a girl like that be so calm after something like this happened to them I'll never understand, although that probably is the equivalent of her not being able to comprehend exactly what runs through my head when I talk to her.

"Case solved. Pack up base and let's leave." I interrupted not caring to stay here any longer then I had to. In all honesty I just wanted to go home and drink so tea.

"Yes, sir!" They saluted and filled out the door except for Mai and Tony.

"Um, Naru." She started with sad eyes. I raised my hand since right away I knew that she wanted to stay and help Antonio since they seemed so close.

"You can stay with your friend and support him until after the performance which gives you two days. No more." I declared, getting tackle hugged by her as a thank you.

"Thank you Naru! Yay Tony now I get to dance with you!" She exclaimed going back and hugging Antonio making me imagine her dancing and failing miserably.

"Though I doubt you'll be dancing well since you're such a klutz. The only reason you were able to dance as well as you did was all because of the ghost." I teased knowing that there really was no way that she could have done that on her own. After all, it is Mai we're talking about.

"JERK!"

**Me: Yay only on chapter left to go. Also next chapter will have the answer to the question of **_**'Which Anime/Manga is Antonio from?' **_**Please REVIEW!XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: Yay, It's the final CHAPTER!**

**Mai&Gene: NOOOOOOOOO!**

**Naru: YES!**

**Me: Wow, dramatic much? Anyway, the answer to who Antonio was from is Spain and Lovino is South Italy from Hetalia. I don't own ghost hunt or Hetalia. Please R&R**

**Mai's POV:**

The contestants all walked out onto the stage. The compotation was fierce and intense all those that couldn't make it fell to the bottom while the others rose. Tony and I were luckily one of the teams that rose to the top. Now the verdict was in and only one pair can take the top spot. Everyone held their breaths. I looked out into the crowd to help ease my nerves.

Naru and the others had a case that they would be returning from later today, so none of them were here except for Madoka. My mom and aunty were right up front and gave me big thumbs up. I looked over at my partner Antonia and saw that he was looking at the front row close to my mom. I looked over there and saw a boy with dark chestnut hair that had a random curl on top and green eyes.

'_That must be the oh so famous Lovi that I've heard so much about.'_ I giggled, causing Antonio to look at me with questioning eyes witch I just waved off as nothing.

"Now then Ladies and gentle men. It's time to see who the winners of this year's composition are. Drum roll please! And the winners are Yume and Antonio!" We walked up and got the trophy it was the same as every year. Gold with a pair of ballet dancers on top.

After we won our friends and family swarmed us and to celebrate we went out to eat. It was so much fun to be with everyone, and Madoka had promised not to mention what happened to anyone, so I was able to completely relax knowing that everything turned out amazing. Once I got home I took a bath and relaxed in the tub. I then remembered that I had to ask Naru for some time off so that I could get a week off for Mom's wedding. I quickly sent off a text and got it confirmed in less than a minute later. _'Oh yeah, this is the life.'_

However I still never understood why Naru didn't completely kill be for disobeying him on going and taking the case. I would have thought that he would take me off the case at least, but no. It in general was ridiculously weird, but oh well. No reason to question it. '_I'm sure that Naru had his reasons for what he did.' _

After I got out I went immediately to bed and started to doze off. However just when I was about to give into my subconscious a ringing caused me to stir. At first I ignored it and it stopped letting me relax, but it soon started up again only this time it was my cell phone. The ring tone snapped me out of any sleepiness that was left in me as I scrambled to get my phone, after all, only Naru has the song 'Uh Oh' by Junior Doctor as an ID ring tone.

"Hello?" I asked out of breath after finally finding it under all of my pillows.

"Congratulations Mai." Was the only thing he said before he hung up. I didn't even get a chance to respond before he decided to be a jerk and hang up. Then it hit me, he just said congratulations. '_How did he know? Oh does it really matter? Naru just praised me!'_

"Thanks, Naru." I whispered before clutching the phone close to me and falling asleep to the praise that kept repeating in my head.

**The End**

**Me: It's finally over.**

**Naru: FINALLY!**

**Mai: The ending was cute!**

**Gene: It would have been better if it had Mai and Naru getting a little-MPH!**

**Me: Gene! This is a T fanfic!**

**Gene: Fine.**

**Mai: I'm just sad that the story ended.**

**Me: Don't worry Mai. The story continues on in 'Love Under the Full Moon' rated M for later chapters.**

**Gene: YAY! XD**

**Naru: NOOOOOOOO!**

**Mai: Please Review as a birthday present for Silver!**


End file.
